Sweet Dreams With a White Knight
by Texa52
Summary: Our cold hearted heiress falls for our lovable knight, a Jaune x Weiss one-shot


**Second one-shot, it involves everyone's lovable blond idiot Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee, takes place during volume one. I actually approve of this shipping since Jaune revealed his true reasons for liking Weiss. Thanks to everyone who read my first one-shot and faved it, it means so much to me.**

 **P.S. If you expect me to have a schedule, sorry. However expect my one-shots to be at least 1000 words at least**

* * *

The night was filled with dreams for all four members of team RWBY (Ruby), everyone tucked in bed sleeping quietly while their minds buzzed with activity. The dreams of their leader involved cookies and sweets around her, her sister dreamt of fighting the good fight, the ninja of their team dreamt of some rather adult themed activity. However in the mind of the heiress on the team the dream she was having was rather unexpected to her.

 _The silent wind cruised through the silent night, on the cliffs of Beacon a couple lied there gazing at the stars, and the girl rested her head on top of her partner's chest, feeling the warmth coming from him made Weiss feel comforted and loved once again, freeing her from the pressures of schoolwork and the fighting. The stars above shone brightly a rare sight to behold, the moon stayed the same, shattered during the Great War however it still managed to retain its beauty. Looking closely at a constellation of stars Weiss could almost make out a heart, the stars were with her for tonight. Looking up she finally saw the face of her beloved, Jaune Arc._

Waking up almost immediately, the heiress of the Schnee dust company began to recount what her dream just involved, she was resting her head on the most annoying person that she could ever think of, she down right hated the Arc boy, he was a nuisance, his existence was an insult to the hunter academies everywhere, so what in the right mind would make her lie down in such a position to see the stars.

 _"_ _Calm down Weiss, it was probably just a nightmare"_ She thought to herself.

 _"_ _There is no way that I would associate myself with that blond buffoon. No matter how good looking, how romantic he may present himself, I will never be with an idiot like him."_ Thinking while turning to one side of her bed

 _"_ _Okay... he is good looking, that I'll admit that."_ Turning to another side again

 _"_ _What are you thinking Weiss? You will not fall for that idiot."_ She thought to herself whilst turning over to another side again.

It would be a night of turmoil for Weiss, barley getting any sleep, hopefully she thought to herself that the next night would bring better rest than the previous one did.

* * *

 _The streets of vale were brightly lit, there she was once again with hold on the arm of her date, smiling while holding tightly onto him. Looking up, lanterns were up all around them some shops were still open, thankfully it wasn't that late into the night yet, in front of them was a pet store. Stopping in front of it Weiss crouched down in front of a German shepherd._

 _"_ _I've always wanted a dog."_

 _"_ _Didn't know that you had a thing for animals, snow angel."_

 _Blushing at the show of affection, she turned around to face her date. Jaune Arc._

"Gah…" Weiss woke up with a jolt, thankfully she didn't wake up her teammates.

 _"_ _What is wrong with me?"_ Thinking to herself once again.

 _"_ _It might be just stress from schoolwork, yeah pressure that's it."_

 _"_ _But what if I am falling for him?"_

 _"_ _Preposterous."_ The rational side of her mind answered

 _"_ _I mean he really is…."_

 _"_ _Just go to sleep Weiss."_

Like the previous night, Weiss barely received any sleep, her teammates began to notice back lines appearing underneath her eyes, however she calmed them down, letting them know that she was fine. Even Jaune noticed this and offered to help her with anything that she needed, however her response was rather unexpected, normally she would just tell him to leave without anything more, however this time….

"Just leave me alone Arc." She snapped at him while rushing away

"Sorry "she quietly whispered as she ran away.

She apologized, and if Jaune looked closely, he would have noticed the red blush on her face.

* * *

 _It was a quiet night at garden down in the gardens of Beacon academy. But to Weiss Schnee it was a night of sorrow, no one remembered her birthday, not even her beloved teammates, she had expected a surprise from them, but when she let slip that today was her birthday, all her teammates acted with genuine surprise and apologies, living with them for so long, she could actually see that they didn't even bother to remember, so she ran. Sitting down on one of the benches in the garden, she began to weep, drowning herself with her own sorrow. She could hear the footsteps of someone approaching, choosing to ignore them she continued to weep. Suddenly feeling something on her lap, she cleared her eyes and looked down, a white cheese cake, from the looks of it, the cake was home-made. On her cheeks she felt a soft kiss from the figure behind her._

 _"_ _For my snow angel, I could never forget her birthday." Said the voice_

 _"_ _Thank you so much, Jaune."_

Waking up once again, however calmer than the previous two nights. The heiress began to think once again.

 _"_ _Why do these dreams keep on happening to me?"_

 _"_ _Because you like him."_

 _"_ _No I don't, after all every boy that has asked to be with me is because of my fame and wealth."_

 _"_ _But what if he does like me for a different reason? Maybe I should go ask him why he actually likes me? "_

 _"…_ _..I guess it couldn't hurt right?"_

The third night was the same with the two nights earlier, Weiss Schnee slept with little to no sleep, however in the morning of she was determined to figure out why Jaune actually liked her.

* * *

"Jaune, could I borrow you for a second?" Asked Weiss the next day during breakfast.

"Um…sure Weiss" he answered, not expecting this.

The duo walked out into the garden of the academy. Walking a little further, the heiress abruptly turned around and faced the Arc.

"Jaune why do you like me?" She asked "I want the truth"

"Um…Sure"Sighing "You're cold Weiss"

"Okay…"

"But you're also incredible. You're smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard yourself sing? You seem like the ideal girl, y'know? I wish I could've told you how I feel without messing it all up."

Sensing that the boy's feeling were genuine, she sighed slightly, she might as well give him a chance, after all maybe deep down she did start to have feelings for him. His advances were often annoying, but cute. And he wasn't without redeeming qualities either, his honesty and generosity were rare traits to be found.

"Jaune. Arc. You. Are. A. idiot." Stated Weiss.

"I know" replied Jaune looking down.

"Next time be honest with me, and I might…"

"Might what?"

"I might consider on going on a date with you." Said Weiss with a bright red blush on her cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yes , You dunce."

"Well…Thanks, for giving me a chance snow angel."

"Thanks for being honest with me, you blond buffoon. Come on let's go"

Holding his hand, the two headed back, a new chapter in their lives was about to begin.

* * *

~fin~

 **A/N: Please drop down a fav or a review**


End file.
